Life that is Scratched
by Rei Ryuugazaki
Summary: An AU in which Ziio survives The Burning and how this impacts Connor.
1. (0) I'm Alive

Ryuugazaki: I had this idea for a really long time because I was itching to see how Connor's relationship with his mother would have developed had she not been burned and crushed to death.

* * *

Chapter Zero: I'm Alive!  
 **(Sunday, 2 November 1760 – Kanatahseton, Mohawk Valley, New York, British America)**

"Istaaaaaaa!" That was the last sound I heard before everything went black. I heard the wood creak and break around me, and I felt the flames lick at my legs, but I just couldn't move.

But then, I saw a light, and I felt hands pull me out of the rubble. It was one of the men from the village!

"Kaniehtí:io, are you alright?!" I weakly nodded. "We must get you out. Can you walk?" I tried to walk, but I fell to my knees. The brother carried me outside of the burning longhouse, and I was greeted by my son, Ratonhnhaké:ton. He had tears in his eyes, and his head was on my bosom.

"Ista," he whined.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, my son." My voice trailed off. Thank the maker that I'm alive!


	2. (I) Bows and Arrows

Ryuugazaki: I didn't think I'd get past the introductory chapter, to be honest.

* * *

Chapter One: Bows and Arrows  
 **(Wednesday, 4 October 1769 – Kanatahseton, Mohawk Valley, New York, British America)**

Mother is like her old self again. She runs, she climbs, she jumps - all like she used to do before our village was attacked. The only thing about it is that she has a limp in her leg now. She tries not to let it bother her, but I can tell that it does.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, where are you going?" Mother asked as I put on my moccasins.

"I'm going to teach Kanen'to:kon how to climb today. Remember Oia:ner said she would answer my questions today." Mother nodded. "May I go?"

"Not before I give you something." Mother limped to our section of the long house and gave me a bow and quiver. She wants me to practice my archery again. "Before you go, you must practice." Mother and I went to the outside of the 'to:kon was there waiting.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, where are you going?"

"Mother wants me to sharpen my archery skills. I will return soon." Kanen'to:kon nodded and sat against the wall. Mother and I walked towards the valley. She set up the markers.

"Do you remember how to focus?" I nodded. "Then do so. Steady your breathing." I exhaled sharply and did as she asked. "Focus." I did so. "Release." I let go of my arrow and I hit the outside of the centre. "Again." I repeated this many times.

"Mother, noon is coming. I must assist Kanen'to:kon." Mother nodded.

"You may go, but put your bow and quiver away." Mother dismissed me, and I packed up my bow and quiver. Then I escorted her back to the long house. "Ratonhnhaké:ton, do not venture beyond the valley." I nodded. "I mean it, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Do not." I heeded my mother's command, and met with Kanen'to:kon as I agreed to do.

"Hello again, brother." I patted his back. "Why did Kaniehti:io want you to practice?"

"She did not say. She just wanted me to." We were still very close to the village.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton, aren't you going to teach me how to climb today?" I nodded.

"Then we shall begin."


	3. (II) Feathers and Snares

Ryuugazaki: I didn't think I'd get past the introductory chapter, to be honest.

* * *

Chapter Two: Feathers and Snares  
 **(Wednesday, 4 October 1769 – Kanatahseton, Mohawk Valley, New York, British America)**

"Kanen'to:kon, pay attention and follow me." My friend stood up straight and proceeded to mimic my movements. He fell into the river eventually, and I had to pull him out. Then we reached the rock and I proceeded to pluck a feather from it.

"Ratonhnhake:ton, you do realise that we are not in the valley, right?" I nodded. "You do remember that your mother told you to not go past the valley, right?" I nodded once more. "You never usually listen, do you?"

"Not all the time."

"Why is that?"

"Because why not?" Kanen'to:kon closed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Why are we friends?"

"Because your mother is my aunt." Kanen'to:kon tugged at my braid. "Your task, if you choose to accept it, is to find more feathers." Kanen'to:kon accepted the task and went to find more feathers. After I fell from the eagle's nest, I found more feathers as well. Then Kanen'to:kon and I reconvened to find animal skins.

"But Ratonhnhake:ton, I don't know how to hunt."

"That is why I am going to teach you." I quickly stretched. "You should not have any problem with that," I grinned and patted my friend's stomach. He closed his eyes in vexation.

"Make one more joke about my fatness, Ratonhnhake:ton!" I laughed very hard.

"This will be the last one for today." He closed his eyes again. "Now pay attention." I instructed him on the art of hunting and then we broke away for him to practice his skills. My intake was very thin. Hopefully Kanen'to:kon can pull through for me. We reconvened, but he ran off. Then I looked behind myself.

"Damn." I fought off the bear for a bit and then I caught up with Kanen'to:kon. My cousin came through.


	4. (III) Mushroom Samba

Ryuugazaki: I didn't think I'd get to this chapter. Maybe I'll finally be able to finish something!

* * *

Chapter Three: Mushroom Samba  
 **(Wednesday, 4 October 1769 – Kanatahseton, Mohawk Valley, New York, British America)**

The men of the village stood at the door of Oia:ner's long house. My grandmother beckoned me in. Mother was nowhere to be found. "Child, I sense that you are looking for Kaniehti:io." I scratched the bridge of my nose. "I have sent your mother on an errand. She will return soon enough. Now sit." My grandmother ordered me to do it so I did.

She stretched.

"I know you wonder why it is we do not wander from these woods. Why it is we do not join the other Kanien'keha:ka in war. Tonight, you will have your answers. Our village sits on sacred ground. And it is our duty - above all things - to keep it hidden from the world."

"Even if it means allowing our enemies to gain strength?"

"It is a difficult position for us indeed. We are caught between the need to act and the knowledge that doing so endangers us."

"Grandmother, what is so important that you would see us imprisoned by ourselves?" Grandmother went to her sleeping area for a wooden box. She grabbed it, dusted it off, and opened it as she walked back to me. "What is it?"

She took it out and put it in my two hands. "A door."

Soon the long house became black and an apparition appeared before my eyes. My grandmother was once here. Where is she now?

"Greetings."

"Are you- are you a spirit?"

"If that is what you wish to call me, yes."

"Where am I?"

"You are where you were before." I squinted. "If you meant to ask what you are currently seeing, then you are seeing the Nexus. This is where we calculate probabilities so we can choose the proper paths."

"What path?"

"Yours." Then I was transformed into an eagle and we were in the forest. "Follow."

"What have you done to me?!"

"I picked a form that you're familiar with. You do know what an eagle is, right?" I was struck silent. "We have waited millennia for you. You! The person who will bring him the last piece. That he may open the door."

"I do not understand."

"You have no need to. You are important in more ways than you will comprehend. As we speak, arcane coteries gather, but preparing to seize control of the land. If they should succeed, the sanctuary will be breached." I dodged a fallen tree. "Yours is a special lineage: past, present, future. Many who have changed the world and who will change the world are connected through you. You as well will change the world. I have called you here that you might know your duty. You must protect the sanctuary from those who would undo our work."

"What sanctuary? What work?"

"Maintain your current course will result in in a negative outcome. Premature access will destabilize the region. Your village and its people will be destroyed."

"That does not answer my question."

"You will learn of a man who will provide additional training. Seek this symbol." The symbol started to fill the air around the spirit and I. "No doubt you will have many questions. So I will see them answered. For now, you must follow. Leading is for later." Soon everything began to slow down and everything went black for me.

-Memory: Fast Forward-  
 **(Wednesday, 11 October 1769 – Kanatahseton, Mohawk Valley, New York, British America)**

A week had passed and every day, I had been going to the meadow and sitting in the river and digging my nails into the soil. Everyone in the village has been wondering if I was okay; I am not okay. I am very conflicted. On one hand, I want to keep my people safe from harm but on the other hand…

I do not trust this spirit. She seemed to have highly manipulative designs upon my land and my people.

Mother knows of my feelings on the matter and she has reached the same conclusion on it: Do not trust this apparition.

I waded out of the river and traced the symbol I saw into the mud.

"Where, Ratonhnhake:ton, where have you seen that symbol?"

"The spirit from my vision showed it to me. She said that I will meet the man who will show me the way." My grandmother nodded.

"Did you find what you sought?"

"No. I just have more questions." Grandmother looked into the river. "The men from beyond the valley will return and I've known this for a long time. So have you, even if you choose to ignore it."

"We are sworn to protect this place; you are right as well. The world is changing and we cannot hide forever."

"I cannot sit here and wait for our end."

"Then you are free to go."

"Why have you changed your mind?"

"Because I cannot change yours." Grandmother gave me a mat. "You will find what you seek in a place to the east. It was there I saw the symbol. It was borne by a man who will surely help you, as he once helped your mother." I accepted the mat.

"Nia:wen."

"Yours is a noble heart, but I fear that you seek too much." Grandmother put her brown, wrinkled hand on my shoulder. "Go. Seek your symbol; find your way."

"What about Mother?" I questioned. Mother does not trust this apparition but she wants to protect the land.

"I will tell her of your decision." I felt something pierce my chest. I am unsure of if this is a wise decision now. How will this affect me in the long run?


	5. (IV) If Not Me

Ryuugazaki: I didn't think I'd get to this chapter. Maybe I'll finally be able to finish something!

* * *

Chapter Four: If not me…  
 **(Saturday, 28 October 1769 – Davenport Homestead, Essex County, Massachusetts, British America)**

I left the valley on my own, with no one to guide me or with a companion to consort with.

Leaving my home was harder than I expected it to be. I thought that it would fill me with some sense of accomplishment, but whatever it was that carried me away from home… whatever feelings I had that left me when I did leave… Had I been too hasty? Had I truly made a mistake? Is this something that I can turn away from?

The others in the village thought that this is something that I chose to do, but it never felt that way to me. This is an obligation. After all, if not me, then who?

That question resounded in my head like I was surrounded by bells. If not me, then who? If not me, then who? If not me, then who? Who will do this in my place if I don't?

No one, that's who.

I think I have arrived at the place, but I am not sure. I saw a man being chased whilst on a horse. He was dark and he wore a brown, brimmed hat.

"Get out of the way!" The dark-skinned man yelled. I quickly stepped aside. He was being chased by two white men on horses. How weird!

I think I have reached the land of the man who can train me. It's very suitable for building longhouses and farming. Grandmother said that this man knew my mother. Maybe Mother has seen this land before? I should have asked her to tell me what it looks like.

I came across two more white men at the bridge. They greeted me as they were just idly chatting. The first man who spoke had a scraggly, red beard and a leathery looking face. The second man was hefty and had a scraggly, brown beard. He also had a red stocking on his head.

The red bearded man asked, "You must be one of them native fellas. From the uh… what's it called… Iroquois tribe? Aye, yeah! You from that?" I looked at him but no words came out.

"Of course not, Terry! Iroquois ain't a tribe." The man in the red stocking is right. The Kanien'keha:ka is a tribe; the Haudenosaunee is a confederation.

"Is so, Godfrey!" No, it's not. Godfrey had the right idea when he's saying that the Iroquois isn't a tribe.

"Is not! The Iroquois is a confederation."

"Confeda-what-now?" Terry doesn't even know what a confederation is…

Godrey sighed. "Confederation, ya tony! It's a group, an alliance. Lots of different kinds of people all united." I eased away from the arguing men so I can sit and watch this amusing argument.

"Right! So it's a tribe!" I want to intervene so I can tell Terry that he's wrong, but this is amusing enough as is.

"Listen here, you totty-headed twiddle poop – there is a difference between a tribe and a confederation and it's not my fault your skull is too thick to make sense of it."

Terry started to roll his shoulders back. "Who are you calling a twiddle poop, you crump-backed scab!" Godfrey started to roll up his shirt sleeves. The white men balled up their fists and crouched. "Hey now! This is between me and him!"

"Yeah! Mind your business!" I got up and left. It was fun while it lasted. Then I came across two more white men. They seemed to be discussing secretive matters. I listened in. Did it have something to do with the owner of this land? I kept walking, but I still tried to listen. Eventually I got too far from them to listen. Then I came upon a large house. _If not me, then who?_


	6. (V) Savage Dance

Ryuugazaki: Inshallah, I'll be able to finish a story.

* * *

Chapter Five: Savage Dance  
 **(Saturday, 28 October 1769 – Davenport Homestead, Essex County, Massachusetts, British America)**

I paced back and forth on the old man's front lawn, trying to decide on if I really want to do this. I could turn around and go back home to Mother. I could resume living life as I have usually lived; however, the knowledge of what would happen to my people sits heavy on my shoulders and I do not think I would be able to sleep well if I didn't do this herculean task. So I knocked on the door. To my surprise, the owner of the land answered me.

"What?"

"Um, I was told that you could train me."

"No." He closed the door. I knocked on it again. "Go away!"

"I'm not leaving!" I sat in front of the door until sundown. "Maybe I should find a place to camp…" I got up and walked towards a stable. I chose a stable with hay in it. Hay makes for a warm bed with a pleasant smell even though it's prickly.

-Memory: Fast Forward-  
 **(Sunday, 29 October 1769 – Davenport Homestead, Essex County, Massachusetts, British America)**

I went to the Old Man's front door again and knocked. He did not answer this time. There must be another way in. I went around to the back door and knocked. I heard a window open.

"Sir, all I ask for is a moment of your time…"

"I apologize if I have been unclear or otherwise confused you with my words, as it was never my intention to mislead you. Allow me to kindly clarify: **Get the hell off of my land!** " He shut his window and I knitted my brow. He _has_ to listen to me somehow! I saw that he had a balcony on his home. Maybe I can try to get in and talk to him that way.

I started to climb towards the balcony. "Just hear me out! What are you so afraid of?!" I reached the balcony to see that the old man was waiting for me with his cane. He brought the hook of it towards my ankle and yanked.

"You think me afraid? You think I'm afraid of **anything** , least of all, a self-important little scab like _you_?! Oh, you may dream of being a hero, of riding to rescues, of saving the world – but stay this course, and the only thing you're going to be is **dead**." He set his cane up properly and held it firmly in his hand. He put the end of it to my chest. "The world has moved on, best you do too." He set the end of his cane on the ground and walked back inside. He slammed the door. His last two sentences sounded like a warning. Nevertheless, I must be persistent.

"I will not leave! I will **never** leave. I will not be defeated so easily." I left the balcony and went back to my camp. Muttering under my breath, I said, "You will **train** me, you **have** to." I sat down on my mat, trying to think of a new attack strategy. He will not listen to me if I tried to talk to him normally. Perhaps I can try and demonstrate to him how serious I am about this… But how? How would I do this?

Soon night came, and I was still thinking of ways to get the old man's attention. One idea of note involves those men who were chasing him. Perhaps, if they came to the manor and posed a threat to his property, I could step in and show my skills and maybe that would attract his attention. This seems like a sensible plan, but what if after the old man chooses to take me under his tutelage, he should come to know about this devious scheme? What then? No, I shall not antagonise the men after him. I will let them come to me.

"He's a square toes. This'll be easy!" I heard a man say. I rolled onto my left side and I saw two of the men from days ago.

"That's what you said last time. Remember how I wound up with a dead 'orse an' a dark eye?" The second man spat. I got up from my mat and stood behind them.

"Who are you?"

"No one you need concern yourself with, little breeches," the first man said.

The second man said, "You best cut 'fore somethin' bad 'appens." I shook my head. "Then you can't say that we didn't warn ya." The first man readied himself for battle and I readied my tomahawk. He attacked and I successfully countered. He soon fell victim to my tomahawk. The living man called for his brethren. I fought them off as well. Soon there was one remaining. I did not deliver the killing blow in order to ask him questions.

"Who sent you? Why are you here?"

He heaved and smirked. "Best ask bossman." I knitted my brows and turned around. There was a hefty white man with a club and he hit my shoulder. I fell to the ground. I tried to inch away from him to get back on my feet.

"You workin' for the old man, then? That it?" He hit my left side. "Maybe this'll get you talkin'!" I felt tears come into my eyes. I thought I was up to this challenge. I really thought I was. I saw a shadow come up from behind the man and covered his mouth. The brutish man was only able to utter a weak "oh."

I wiped my eyes and bowed at his feet. "Thank you, Sir."

"Clean this mess up and come inside. I suppose we can talk…" I did as the old man asked and wiped the tears from my face. Was getting his attention really worth this pain?


	7. (VI) Solar Plexus

Ryuugazaki: Inshallah, I'll be able to finish a story.

* * *

Chapter Six: Solar Plexus  
 **(Sunday, 29 October 1769 –** **Davenport Homestead, Essex County, Massachusetts, British America)**

I went into the old man's house and searched for where he would be. He was in the fire room, sitting in a chair. There was an empty one next to him. I chose that chair and I broke it. "Sorry!"

"Not your fault. This whole place is ready to come down." He chuckled. "It's a goddamn miracle it hasn't already!" He grinned to himself and looked at me as I chose another chair. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I am Ratonhnhaké:ton, the son of Kaniehti:io." His face looked blank.

"I did not know that Ziio had a son." He absentmindedly said to himself. "In all honesty, I'm not even going to try and pronounce your name. Now, tell me why you are here." I reached into my shirt and took out the paper that bore the symbol.

"I was told to seek this."

He started to laugh. "Do you even know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you're asking for?" I shook my head. "And yet you are hrere."

"The spirit said that I must –" The old man cut me off.

"These 'spirits' of yours have been harassing the Assassins for centuries ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle. Oh, but you don't even know what an Assassin is, do you?" He sighed and smirked. "Well, you best settle in. I've got a story to tell and it's going to take a while to get it all out." The old man rekindled the fire and started to tell the story.

Day came and he ended the story by saying this, "…and so this is why the Assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if they succeed, your spirit's visions will become reality."

I stood with my hand to my chest and vowed that I will stop them.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you would try. Come now. I have something to show you." He got up from his chair and walked into a section of the house. He pulled down a wall candelabra and a part of the wall opened up. "Careful now, I wasn't joking when I said that this place was coming apart!" I followed him down the stairs.

"If it's coming apart, why don't you repair it?"

"What is the point? Besides, I don't have the materials for the job."

"So buy them." He laughed.

"Look at me! You think I can just march into some store with a purse full of pounds and go shopping?"

"Why, yes!"

"You're so naïve, boy." He laughed again turned around a corner. "This way." We were in the mouth of the basement now. It was a dimly lit room and there were training dummies scattered all over the room. In the centre of the room, there was a mannequin with robes on. I was drawn to these white robes. The old man's cane hit my solar plexus. "Do not think that you can just come in here, throw those on and call yourself an Assassin!"

"I did not – I would never presume!"

"Quite alright. They have a certain allure." He placed the end of his cane firmly on the ground. "Very well. I shall train you. Then we shall see if you have any right to wear those robes."

"Thank you, uh…"

"The name is Achilles Davenport." He turned to a wall. "Come then, we have work to do." He walked over to a wall near the stairs and motioned for me to move something. "Move that board, boy." I did as he asked and placed next to the table in front of us. On the board were the pictures of six men. I saw the name of my father on there. Inside of me, I felt bitterness when I saw the face of the man who was responsible for destroying my village.

"Sir, what do the Templars want?"

"What they've always wanted: control. They see an opportunity in the colonies. They see a chance for new beginnings, unencumbered by the chaos of the past. This is why they back the British. Here they have a chance to illustrate the merits of their beliefs: A people in service to the principles of order and structure."

"I have seen what is to come if they succeed. They all have to die, don't they? All of them. Even my father." I looked at Achilles Davenport. His mouth was slightly opened.

"Why, yes. Especially your father. He's the one holding everything together." We stayed silent.

"Before I officially start training, may I go home to see my mother?"

"I didn't know that your mother was still alive." He motioned for me to follow him. We went back upstairs and he set the wall candelabra upright. "How is she? Is she as vocal as she was when I last saw her?"

"She has always been vocal, but she has a limp in her leg."

"I highly doubt that her limp will stop her. When you arrive back home, give your mother my greetings." I nodded and went to the door. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my mat from the stable. Unless you don't want me to collect that, if that is where I shall be sleeping."

"Why would I make you sleep in a stable? You are not my slave, and I will not deal with you as if you are one." He set his cane firmly on the ground. "Come, I will show you your room while you are under my tutelage." I followed him up the stairs. He showed me my room. It was next door to the balcony that I climbed up on. "If you ever need to find me, my room is on the first floor, next door to the reading room." I nodded and Achilles Davenport left me in my bedroom. What exactly do I do in here? Maybe Mother will have an idea of this. I shall go to her.


	8. (VII) My Little Boy

Ryuugazaki: Inshallah, I'll be able to finish a story.

* * *

Chapter Seven: My Little Boy, Now and Forever  
 **(Wednesday, 15 November 1769 – Kanatahseton, Mohawk Valley, New York, British America)**

I walked through the gate of my village, my home. Kanen'to:kon was with the men of the village. "Ratonhnhake:ton!" I saw him stand up. "You are here! Is your journey done?" I stayed silent and kept my eyes to the ground. "Is it?"

"It has just begun." He frowned. "You were not expecting that answer." He stared at me. "Where is Mother and Oia:ner?" I waited for no answer and went to the longhouse I shared with Mother and Oia:ner. I found Mother and Oia:ner doing needlework.

"Greetings, Ratonhnhake:ton!" I bent down and let Oia:ner kiss my forehead. I sat in between them. "How has your journey faired? Did you find what you sought?" Mother and Oia:ner stopped doing their needlework.

"I have found what I am seeking, Grandmother, but I have come to tell you both that my journey has only begun." Mother's lips became a line. "Mother, Achilles Davenport sends his greetings." Mother relaxed a bit.

"I am glad that Achilles is the one you sought after. He is a good man. I trust that he will treat you well." Mother started to unbraid her hair. "How does the Manor look? It has been a very long time since I've been there."

"Achilles Davenport said that the Manor is falling apart." Mother smirked. "He said that he could get the supplies to fix it, but that he cannot walk into a store and buy them himself. How weird." Mother smirked.

"What was the purpose of this trip, Ratonhnhake:ton?" Mother ran her fingers through her hair.

"I wanted to come tell you that I have found Achilles Davenport." She nodded. "I also wanted to tell you that I will come visit you when I can. My training is going to begin when I return there."

"You should have told me when you were leaving yourself." She picked up a lock of hair and stroked my face with it. I smiled. "I'm grateful that Mother came to tell me this, but I wanted to hear it from you." Oia:ner resumed her needlework.

"Do I have your blessing to start training, Mother?"

"Of course you do. So long that you tell me what you're doing." Mother was stern. "Who must you eliminate so that our home may know peace?"

"There are six men. Their names are William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church, Nicholas Biddle, Charles Lee, and Haytham Kenway." Mother's face paled. "They all must be eliminated. It is the only way the land will know peace."

"I understand that this is so, but I am distraught that your father is one of those who must perish." Mother sighed. "I cared deeply for your father, you know." She continued her needlework.

"Why didn't you stay with him?"

"He was a Templar and he deceived me." She quickened her sewing. "I do not take such treachery lightly. How could I stay with someone who lied to me?" Mother stroked my head. "His eyes were fixed upon the future. He desired a future in which that he and his Templar brethren controlled all. Had I stayed with him knowing that he lied to me, you may have grown up with the same dark hunger that I saw in him." Mother kissed my forehead. "It was good that I left. It was good for the both of us." Mother reached under her mat and gave me a journal. I remember reading this journal the day I encountered Charles Lee.

Oia:ner left the longhouse. "This was your father's. He entrusted it to me and I took of it. Now, my son, I entrust this to you." Mother reached into her overdress and pulled out a bracelet. "Whenever you think that you're alone, remember that I will be by your side, now and forever." Mother stopped doing her needlework and rebraided her hair. She smiled warmly at me and I returned it. "Now go, my son. Go back to Davenport to begin your training. Write me and come visit me whenever you can." Tears started to form in our eyes. "Go quickly! Go before I go to Achilles myself and tell him that he can't have my little boy."

I squeezed my mother and bid her farewell. But then I returned. "Mother, if I were to write you, how would I send it to you? Strangers are not welcome in the village." Mother took the journal from me and wrote in it. She gave me the name she uses whenever she goes into the city.

"That's how. Address it to that name at that address and I will receive it." She smirked. I waved her farewell and left the village to return to Achilles Davenport.


	9. (VIII) Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger

Ryuugazaki: Inshallah, I'll be able to finish a story.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger  
 **(Thursday, 21 December 1769 – Davenport Homestead, Essex County, Massachusetts, British America)**

As soon as I returned to Achilles Davenport, I started to train. Since he could not train me physically, he had Jean-Pierre and Adélaïde-Matthieu de La Fontaine do it. Jean and Adélaïde were from Fort Saint Pierre and they ran away. They stumbled upon Achilles Davenport and he taught them the skills that they could use to fight off their captors. After they had learned these skills and their freedom was bought, they stayed with him. He didn't try to argue.

Jean taught me how to run properly and climb buildings. Adélaïde trained me in fighting and ballistics.

"Stay sharp, Caelestis! Adé is a cunning one!" Jean and Adélaïde have taken to calling me Caelestis since they cannot say my name. I do not mind it. I readied my sword and prepared to attack. Adélaïde kicked me in the stomach and side-stepped.

"You must learn to harden your body, Caelestis. It is the only way you can hope to take blows and survive!"

"¡Oyen niños! ¡Entrar y comer! (Hey kids! Come in and eat!)" Adélaïde and Jean stopped training me and went to Claudia Esperanza. I followed them. We filed inside and Claudia Esperanza dusted me off. "Oh, eres sucio. (Oh, you're dirty.)" She tut-tutted. She looked me in the eye and smiled. "Lava tus manos, Caelestis. (Wash your hands, Caelestis.)"

I looked around hesitantly. "She's telling you to wash your hands," Adélaïde translated for me.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"No need to thank me." I went to wash my hands and came back. Claudia Esperanza was waiting for me. I took my place at the table, near Achilles Davenport. Claudia Esperanza had already set the table and our food was ready. We ate and made light conversation.

"Caelestis," Adélaïde called out. "Are you okay, kid?" I nodded. "You don't look okay."

"I am fine." Adélaïde left me alone and turned to her brother. She said something to him in French. I stopped eating in order to get a good look at everyone.

Achilles Davenport is an elderly, black man of fifty-nine years. His woolly hair was locked up and tied up in a knot. His hands were leathery and his voice was gravelly.

Claudia Esperanza Villaverde was a middle-aged, black woman. From what I know of her, she does not speak much English, being that she is from Cuba. She wears a scarf over her head and everyone can understand her but me.

Jean-Pierre and Adélaïde-Matthieu de La Fontaine are siblings that came from Fort Saint-Pierre in lower Ontario. Jean has a shaved head and a small amount of facial hair. Adélaïde, like Claudia Esperanza, wears a scarf over her head. They speak fluent English, Spanish, Italian, and French. I'm the only person that speaks Kanienke'ha:ka and English.

I resumed eating and made no conversation. Adélaïde spoke to Madame Esperanza and Jean spoke to Achilles. Soon we all finished eating and Adélaïde handed me off to Achilles Davenport. "Alright, Caelestis, it's time for you to start your mental education." She leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry about not speaking any of our languages. You shall learn them in time." She smiled warmly and she turned to her brother. "Jeannot, I hope you're ready to do your chores!" Jean groaned. Madame Esperanza laughed.

I followed Achilles Davenport to the reading room. He taught me many things such as: language, philosophy, logic, art, literature. Achilles taught most often of the Assassins and Templars and of their structures, origins, and purpose. Centuries upon centuries were condensed into months. I told Achilles Davenport about the men who had burned my village, of Charles Lee and my promise to destroy him. Achilles had explained to me that these men were Templars and that they were led by my own father. He said that if I wanted to truly and faithfully serve the Order, I would have to seek out these men to destroy them in the manner that they had destroyed my home and my naïveté. So I made the promise to myself that I would work harder and learn faster. Even with these attempts, I knew deep down that my training had only begun.


	10. (IX) Achilles' Errand

Ryuugazaki: I'm almost at Chapter Ten! =D

* * *

Chapter Nine: Achilles' Errand  
 **(Monday, 5 March 1770 – Davenport Homestead, Essex County, Massachusetts, British America)**

Last night, Achilles had told me that he was going to take me on an errand with him. Jeannot, Adé, and Madame Esperanza are staying behind to manage the homestead. I have written letters to Mother and I am still waiting for another reply from her. I walked out of the manor and closed the front door. Achilles was sitting at a horse-drawn carriage.

"Good morning."

"To you as well." I stayed and shuffled my feet. "What is the purpose of today's errand?" Achilles smiled.

"I have decided to do something about the house, and you're going to help me. Get in." He knocked his cane against the door of the carriage. I did as he asked and looked around as we rode into the city. There was still icy snow on the road and it was somewhat chilly.

"What city are we going to?" I got no response to my question. I suppose that I will find out when I get there.

-Memory: Fast Forward-  
 **(Monday, 5 March 1770 – Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, British America)**

We arrived in the city. There were stone houses and it was loud and it had a peculiar smell. There were three women in a gaggle, conversing and walking past. They're all very pretty, but they look so different from Mother, Adé, and Madame Esperanza. This is what white women look like? These are the people of my paternal family? Achilles hit me in the shin with his cane. He whispered, "Don't stare."

"Sorry." I kept my eyes to the ground and followed him. He led me to a gathering place. I hurried up to him. "This place is incredible. The people, sounds, and smells are oh so interesting. I could walk these streets for days and know not a fraction of what lies beneath them." He chuckled and searched his coat.

"Once upon a time, I thought the same as you. But that was long ago and now I much prefer the quiet catharsis of the countryside."

"But there's so much life here! So many opportunities!" Achilles sighed.

"These opportunities exist for a few." He took a paper out of the inside pocket of his coat. "There is a store close to here. You are to buy the items on this list. Tell them where the carriage is and they'll see that it is loaded. Understood?" I nodded. "Any questions?"

"Yes. I have one." Achilles waited for me to speak. "Where do I tell them that the carriage is?" He told me what I needed to say to the person at the counter. I started to go.

"Before you go, you are going to need a new name. Your skin is fair enough that you may pass for one with Spanish or Italian blood. It is better to be thought a Spaniard than a Native, and both are better still than I." He cast his eyes down.

"That is not true!"

"What is true by lamplight is not always true by sunlight." He looked at me. "Connor. Yes, that will be your name." He smiled. "Alright then, Connor. Off you go." He lightly jabbed me in the rib. The same rib that I was hit in by the men that were trying to take Achilles' house. I winced but walked it off.

I heard citizens whisper amongst themselves, but there was one man who was extremely vocal. His voice was booming and very overwhelming. After I turned the corner, I stopped to listen to him. "I grow tired of this! It seems every day a new tax is levied - a new rule enforced - without our consent!" He spat on the ground near a man in a red coat. "The Revenue Act. The Indemnity Act. The Commissioners of Customs Act." He took a breath. "Oh, Chancellor Townshend must have thought himself so clever when he papered these thefts and made them law. But the Constitution says we've a right to refuse! That there will be no taxation without representation!" His voice grew louder. "Tell me - who represented us in Parliament? Spoke on our behalf? Signed in our stead? Give me a name! Only you can't! And do you know why? You can't tell me who represented us because nobody did!" He took out a handkerchief and dabbed his forehead with it.

I started to walk again. Soon I found the general store. I walked in and took out the list Achilles' gave me. Where would wood and pitch be in this store?

"You lost?" I was startled by the shopkeeper's voice. I couldn't say anything. "Are you lost?"

I walked over to the counter. "I need the items on this list." I gave him the list with my two hands.

"Will you be paying with coin or trade?" He smirked. I reached inside of my shirt and took out the bag of coins that Achilles gave me. I placed it on the counter for the man to see. My hands are shaking. Oh Maker, am I doing this right? The shopkeeper's eyes lit up.

"Some of these things I have. Some I don't. Lumber is hard to come by now since my supplier up and vanished. I have the tools, pitch, and nails, though." He took out nails from behind the desk. "Where do you want this delivered?"

"Our wagon is near the statehouse." The shopkeeper took the coin needed for what was purchased and put the rest back in the pouch. I took the pouch and list and put it back in my clothes. Even though I was very nervous, I think I handled that very well. As I walked back to Achilles, I noticed several skirmishes between citizens and soldiers.

A spectator started to say, "Who stands in Parliament for Boston? For New York? For Virginia? No one! But Old Sarum is represented. And Newport and Newtown. Seaford and Saltash. The list goes on. Rotten boroughs one and all. What is become of the rights of Englishmen? Are we not entitled to have a say in our governance? Who are they to silence our voices? To insist we be represented by strangers?" He spat and turned to a soldier. "Have you forgotten the Stamp Act and how we responded? We spoke up! We resisted! So they stood down! We were heard and it was repealed!" He then stepped on to a soapbox to stand over those fighting. "But now... Now too many are silent. Or worse - they excuse it! The taxes are not so high, they say. The money is put to good use, they say. Fie, I say! Fie we should ALL say! Though the taxes may be small, they were enacted and enforced without our consent. As to their use? They pay governors and judges! And if it is Britain pays them, it's Britain whom they are beholden, not us! Do none see the danger here?" He cheered on those fighting the soldiers with ice balls and bottles.

I continued to walk, lest I be caught up in the fighting. I returned to Achilles. "What has happened? Everyone I have walked past is fighting!"

"That is what we're going to find out. Follow." I followed Achilles through the crowd. We left the carriage and walked to King Street.


	11. (X) The Incident on King Street

Ryuugazaki: Chapter Ten, turn the fuck up!

* * *

Chapter Ten: The Incident on King Street  
 **(Monday, 5 March 1770 – Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, British America)**

Achilles and I are at the state house, and people are throwing ice balls at the soldiers. "Disperse, I say! Congregating in this riotous manner is forbidden!" A man in a black tricorn and red coat yelled.

Achilles leaned in and said, "That man is Thomas Preston, leader of the 29th Regiment of the Foot." I nodded.

"We ain't going anywhere, bug!"

"Oi! Why don't you go back to England?!" A woman yelled from behind us.

"No good can come of this chaos," Thomas pleaded. "Return to your homes and all will be forgiven!" Another woman shouted 'never' and threw an ice ball at the state house. I covered my ears and Achilles put his hand on my shoulder. It's getting really loud.

"Not until you lobsters answered for your crimes!" A man up front yelled.

"Connor, now is not the time to start screaming." It's getting really loud and I can't handle it. Achilles patted my shoulder again. All of the other sounds became a blur and I tried to block out the sounds. "There!" Achilles slightly pointed. He was pointing at a man in a dark grey overcoat and a black tricorn. The man was talking to someone.

"Is that… Is that my father?"

"Yes. Which means that trouble is sure to follow." Achilles removed his hand from my shoulder. "I need you to tail his accomplice. This crowd is a powder keg and we can't allow him to light the fuse."

"But –" I started. I want to speak to my father.

"But nothing! Just do as I say and go!" I listened to Achilles and followed the man. He took his spot on top of a house and started to aim at the crowd. I stopped him.

"Your plot has ended," I told him.

"Not quite, savage boy." I looked over at the building across from the man and I. Charles Lee was there with a cheese eating grin, with his gun to the sky. He pulled the trigger and their commander commanded his started to shoot at the crowd. Father looked up at me and pointed. Is he demanding that I be chased about by soldiers?

So I ran. I ran until they gave up.

I kept my head low and tried to make myself look as inconspicuous as possible. "I need to find Achilles," I whispered. A man tapped me on the shoulder and I quickly turned.

"You there! Be careful!" He whispered. "I'm here to help you." I started to walk into an isolated area. The man followed me.

"Who are you?" I allowed my voice to get louder.

"I'm just a piano player." I knitted my brows. "Mister Adams wants a word with you."

"What? Why?" I don't think I've ever met this 'Mister Adams.' What if this is a trap?

"You need to ask him that yourself. He'll meet you tonight near Faneuil Hall. Lay low until then." He spat on the ground. Is this something that white people regularly do? "This is usually a low traffic area. Soldiers don't travel down here at all. Stay here until nightfall." I nodded and sat down near two doors on the ground. Damn, it's cold! "Alright kid, stay safe until then." I nodded again and let my shoulders rest against the wall.


	12. (XI) Order Out Of Chaos

Ryuugazaki: Maybe I can make it to Chapter Fourteen.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Order Out Of Chaos  
 **(Tuesday, 6 March 1770 – Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, British America)**

Night is here and I stumbled about the city, trying to find Faneuil Hall. I kept my head low and didn't look at any of the soldiers. "Over here!" I heard a man say. He beckoned me to come over to him. So I did. "You're Achilles' boy. Connor, right? I saw what happened at King's Street. A fine mess, that." He chuckled.

"Who are you?"

"Samuel Adams, at your service." He held out his hand and I looked at it. What am I supposed to do with that? After a beat, he withdrew his hand. "Achilles asked me to get you out of Boston."

"Explain."

"The whole city is looking for you!" Well, I knew that much. But why would I need help getting out of the city? Is Achilles not here?

A man with a poster stepped on to a soapbox and he held a piece of paper up. "Oye! Oye! A criminal stalks the streets - wanted in connection with the massacre at the Town House! Citizens are advised to call the guards if they see him! Ten pounds to whoever brings this madman to justice!" Now it makes sense.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for starters, you can take down those posters." Mister Adams tore down a poster. "Return to me once you've removed the others." I looked at the poster in his hand. They got my clothes all wrong and they messed up the braid in my hair. "We cannot be seen together until these posters are gone."

So I set out to take down the posters. All of these posters are wrong, wrong, wrong! As I walked around, tearing down posters and trying to not get into skirmishes, I heard a man talk. "None can say for certain who fired the first shot, but we now suspect a man of native origin." He started and people flocked to him. "Many speculate as to why he acted. A show of solidarity with the protesters? Vengeance for an attack on his people? More will be revealed when more information is known." But it wasn't me!

A soldier said to his friend, "Look, John, if they haven't caught the man who took the first shot by now, I can't imagine they ever will."

"I know it's unlikely, Thomas, but for a purse of 50 pounds, there's no harm in keeping an eye out." I tore down a poster and ripped it.

"Robbie, I'm telling you, it was a mistake to let any of those troublemakers go! The Twenty-Ninth Regiment should've silenced them all and be done with it."

"And what, Willie? Have more martyrs for their cause?" He chortled and spat on the ground. "It was a mistake for them to fire at all."

"Are you absolutely bonkers, mate? They'll see they can get away with it now." Robbie put his rifle between his feet. "To stand down is to concede. We've empowered them!"

"See how much that matters in the days to come," Willie said. "See how much that matters as they parade their dead and curse our names." I removed more posters and returned to Mister Adams.

"Ah! There you are, Connor!" He patted his chest. "I'd like you to meet Cyrus."

Cyrus leaned into Sam and whispered, "Is he… Is he the killer?" I squinted at him. He does not feel right to me.

"Peace, son. Cyrus is on our side. For the right price, that is." A redcoat held up a poster with my face on it. I covered my face. "Watch and learn." Samuel Adams gave Cyrus a bag of coin. Cyrus stepped up to the soapbox.

"Oye! Oye! Word has reached us that the man responsible for today's shooting may have been in disguise! A wig and makeup tin were found near the scene of the crime. Witnesses describe a middle-aged gentleman of pale complexion fleeing towards the wharves, rifle in arm." Cyrus stepped off of the soapbox and went back to Samuel Adams. "Now how was that?" He smirked.

"Excellent, as always. Keep in touch?"

"You already know, Sam." Cyrus walked away.

"There's one more thing that we have to do before you're able to leave. Follow me." I followed.

"Where are we going?" I looked around. It's almost daybreak. Is it safe for me to be out?

"To the printer. Where do you think all these posters came from? They're made by a machine. We need to shut it down." I continued to follow Samuel. "Damn! We're too late!" I bumped into his arm. "They set up a checkpoint. Come." He stopped walking straight and turned a corner.

"I can go by rooftop and meet you there."

"No, no. It's best you learn about the tunnels now." Did he say tunnels? "The Masons have a whole network of them under the city. They're very useful when speed and secrecy is required." We went to a tunnel entrance and we walked through the labyrinth.

Soon we made it out of the stale environment and came above ground. The sun is up now. We made it to the printer's shop in one piece.

"Sam, you ask a great deal of me," the printer complained. "You don't know how tedious it is to reset the type!"

"I know it's a pain in the arse, but you know I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." The printer sighed and rubbed the side of his head.

"I'll do it. Just this once. In the future, such things will come at a price. If I am discovered doing this, though, I will haunt you." Sam smiled.

"I shall not forget this kindness."

"Nor I." Sam turned to me.

"His work will see that your last ickle bit of notoriety erased. Come now, I'll show you how to actually leave now that order has been restored."

We left the printer's shop and went to the harbour. "Now you know how it all works. Problematic actions will upset the citizens and lead to the guards being called. Depending on the severity of your transgression, they may simply search a bit before giving up and returning to their posts, but should you offend them severely or repeatedly – they'll become much more aggressive in their pursuit. I've shown you three ways to turn the tide. Remove wanted posters, bribe town criers, or visit a printer to create your own propaganda." I took note of these words, but this feels wrong.

So I said exactly that. "This feels wrong. Why not just speak to someone and explain my innocence?" Sam looked at me.

"You can't be serious."

"But I am." I scratched my nose. "We counter one lie with another and the words on paper are instantly taken as truth. And the fact that it's being taken without question, too! This is madness!"

" _They_ loosed this beast! Or did you forget that? I merely helped you tame it. Unless you would prefer it to be turned upon you." Sam folded his arms.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I just wish that there was a more honest way."

"If you find one, let me know. But until them, we shall sculpt with the clay we've been given." I looked away from Sam. "I was the same way when I was your age. You'll grow out of it in time." Sam chuckled.

"And if I do not? If I refuse?"

"Then you'll likely wind up dead," he bluntly said. We're at the docks now. "Here we are. Speak with the harbourmaster and he'll see you home."

"Thank you for all of your help, Sam. I'll repay the favour, I swear it." Sam smirked.

"I'm counting on it, boy." I held out my hand. He looked at it and firmly grasped it. I'm definitely going to write Mother when I return to Achilles.


End file.
